


Maybe You're Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

by LadyMcLennon



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: 2008, Brotherly Love, Gen, Oasis Concert 2008, Toronto Attack, hurt!noel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMcLennon/pseuds/LadyMcLennon
Summary: Noel and Liam are steady singing the song Morning Glory. In the blink of an eye, someone shoots past Andy and Gem, jumps from Chris' platform, and pushes Noel with all of his might. Liam didn't quite see what happened. But when he realizes it, his heart stops. What happened to his brother?





	Maybe You're Gonna Be the One That Saves Me

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Oasis, sadly. I know that the attack in Toronto happened, but I do not know the events that followed. This is purely fiction. Written strictly for fun.

Liam's adrenaline was pumping. He loved singing this song! "Need a little time to wake up, wake up!" he sang passionately as Noel carried on his part as well. Sure, Liam's voice wasn't what it was fourteen years ago, but at least he was trying. He felt that 'Morning Glory' was the anthem of rock 'n' roll. He felt so good. Noel felt just as euphoric as his brother. They were having a good night so far. Hopefully it would remain this way. The others felt happy, too. They were glad that things were calm for the moment. But the feeling was about to taper off. Andy played his bass smoothly. Suddenly, he felt a rush of wind behind him. He turned his head and saw a man jump on Chris' drum platform. "LIAM!" Andy yelled. But it was too late. The unidentified man jumped and shoved Noel as hard as he could. Noel fell hard. Noel felt his ribs snap as soon as he crashed on his amp. Liam was dumbfounded. He moved back when the security guards rushed the stage. Then, he saw his older brother lying on the amp. Liam saw the attacker. He ran at him, his fists reared back, ready to strike at any given moment. But the guards pushed Liam back and toted the attacker off. Liam tried to get to Noel but they carried him off as well.  
"Noel! Noel!" Liam called, sounding like a lost child. "Our Kid, answer me, please!" Liam begged. He was so scared. He thought that his brother had been stabbed. Noel was probably bleeding out everywhere. Liam hoped that they had the same blood type. He was ready to cut his vein open and bleed into a bag for his brother. He followed the swirling mass backstage. He got to where the medics were. Noel was sitting there, clutching his side, breathing in harsh breaths. Liam rushed to his side, "Noel, Noel, are you alright?!"  
Noel shook his head, "Agh, no!"  
"Were you stabbed, Our Kid? I'll fuckin' kill that little prick with me bare hands!" Liam shouted.  
Noel gasped in pain, "No, Liam! I wasn't stabbed! Me fuckin' ribs got crushed!"  
Liam sat next to him, "It's gonna be alright, Noel, just breathe."  
Noel whimpered, "I can't, Liam. It hurts!"  
Liam put his arm around him, "You can breathe, Our Kid, you can. It's just painful at the moment."  
"Liam, what if I had been stabbed? What about Sara? Anais? Mam? Oh, God, what about Donovan? Liam, he's just a baby! I could've died! He would've grown up without me!" Noel panicked.  
Liam held him, "Shh! Noel, calm down! You're freaking out! Just breathe, Our Kid. Breathe. There you go. Calm down. Look, you're gonna be okay. Donovan is fine, Anais, Sara, Mam, they're all fine. You're gonna be okay. Nothing bad happened."  
Noel softly cried on his little brother's shoulder. Liam held him and whispered sweet sayings to him, trying to calm his pained sibling.  
Andy, Gem, and Chris appeared then. "Hey, are you guys alright?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah, what happened?! I didn't see!" Gem questioned.  
"Some psycho jumped out of nowhere and shoved Noel," Liam said.  
"I saw him! I tried to tell you, Liam, that he was coming!" Andy said.  
Liam looked up at him, "You did?"  
Andy nodded, "Yeah!"  
"I'm sorry, mate. I didn't hear ya'," Liam replied.  
Gem bent down in front of Noel, "Hey, mate, are you alright?"  
Noel kept his gaze to the floor as he shook his head.  
"What hurts?" Gem questioned.  
"His ribs. The fuckin' maniac broke 'em, I think," Liam answered.  
Gem patted his shoulder, "You'll pull through, mate. You're tough."  
The band saw red flashing lights, indicating that the ambulance had showed up.  
Liam helped Noel stand, "C'mon, Our Kid, let's get you to the hospital."  
Noel sniffled and nodded.  
"We'll meet you guys there," Andy announced.  
Liam nodded, "Got it."  
Liam helped Noel into the ambulance and sat next to him. He held his brother's hand. He had to look away when they poked the IV in Noel's vein. Noel grunted in pain when they did. They finally arrived to the hospital. They took Noel away and ordered Liam to stay in the waiting area of the emergency room to fill out papers. Liam wanted to put up a fight and say that Noel needed him. But Liam knew better. He sat down and filled out the paperwork. He was soon joined by Gem, Andy, and Chris. It seemed like they all waited for hours. They weren't even talking to one another. They weren't sure of what to say. They were all slightly traumatized by the incident. What if it had gone worse than it had? What if one of them were stabbed? What if they lost Noel? Liam felt sick to his stomach just thinking about the whole thing. It hurt his heart physically. To think that he could've lost his big brother, his mentor to music. All of the records that Liam listened to when he first got into rock 'n' roll were hand-me-downs. Liam could thank no one else but his brother to get him into rock 'n' roll. Liam sighed heavily and closed his tired blue eyes. He didn't want to think about this anymore.  
Gem nudged Liam, "Hey, Andy and I are going to grab a coffee or somethin'. You want anything?"  
Liam shook his head, "No, thanks."  
Gem smiled, "No problem."  
Andy and Gem went their way. Chris sat with his arms crossed. He didn't know everyone entirely too well, but they were still all so very close. It scared him, too. He watched that idiot jump off of his platform. He wished he could've leaped over his drums and grabbed the attacker. Liam wished that he would've heard Andy. Maybe he could've saved Noel from the shove. Gem didn't even see the aggressor. He just appeared out of nowhere. Nonetheless, Gem wished he would've saw the perpetrator so he could whack him in the face with the neck of his guitar. Andy wished that he would've yelled loud enough so Liam could hear him. He felt the guiltiest. He saw the attacker! Why didn't he do anything?! He should've grabbed the idiot straight away. Gem saw the saddened look on Andy's face. "What's the matter, Andy?" Gem asked.  
Andy shrugged, "Nothin'."  
"Aw, c'mon, mate, I know you better than that. What's bothering you?" Gem questioned.  
Andy sighed, "I just feel so bad. I mean, I saw the guy that pushed Noel. I could've stopped him, Gem. But I didn't. I wasn't fast enough. I was too caught up in playing my bass. I shouted for Liam to stop him when I could've done something myself."  
Gem put his hand on Andy's shoulder, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, mate. You did all you could've. It all happened so fast. That kid was like lightening. Even if you did go to do something, it wouldn't have made a difference, really. He pushed Noel in the blink of an eye. It didn't even take five measly seconds. You did the right thing by trying to get Liam. I'm sure Noel thinks the same thing. He won't be mad at you, Andy."  
Andy gave a small smile, "Okay. Thanks, Gem."  
Gem returned the smile, "It's what I'm here for, mate."  
Back out in the waiting room, Liam was getting ready to fall out. He checked his watch. They had already been there for two and a half hours. His adrenaline had worn off and he was crashing. His eyes were sliding closed when a doctor came out. "Gallagher?" the doctor asked.  
Liam's head shot up. He got out of his chair, "Yeah?"  
"Are you Mr. Gallagher's brother?" the doctor questioned.  
Liam nodded, "Yeah, I am. How is he?"  
"He's stable. As you should know, every human being has 24 ribs. There are 12 on each side of the torso. Your brother broke number eight, nine, and ten of his ribs on the left. He is currently on morphine for the time being. We're going to keep him for a little while longer to see how he does. He will be released in about two hours or so. You may see him now if you'd like," the doctor replied.  
Liam followed the doctor back to Noel's room. Noel was lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Liam approached him, "Our Kid?"  
Noel's blue eyes fluttered open. He gave a loopy smile. "Hey, Liam!" Noel slurred.  
Liam chuckled, "Hey, Noel. How are you feelin'?"  
"Fuckin' mega!" Noel exclaimed.  
"Shh! Keep yer' voice down," Liam advised.  
Noel covered his mouth and giggled, "Oops, sorry."  
Liam smiled, "That's alright. Do you know what the doctor said?"  
Noel shook his head and dropped his hands from his face, "No, what'd he say?"  
"He said you broke three of your ribs. You have to take it easy for a little while," Liam replied.  
Noel frowned, "Aww, but Liam, we have shows to do! Fans to please!"  
"Yeah, well, they can wait. We need to get you back on your feet first," Liam said.  
Noel tried to get up, "I can stand!"  
Liam made him lie back down, "Not literally 'back on your feet', you knobhead. I meant that we have to get you better before we do anymore shows. You'll most likely be able to still play, but we have to get you mostly better."  
Noel nodded, "Ohh."  
Liam laughed at his brother's drug-induced foolishness.  
"Wha' are you laughin' at, Weetabix kid?" Noel asked in a challenging tone.  
"You, Brezhnev," Liam replied. "I haven't seen you this doped up since '98. Before that, it was when you broke your wrists. Remember that?"  
Noel giggled, "Oh, yeah. From that swing, right?"  
Liam nodded, "Yep. Dad put it together from the shit he brought home from the construction yard. You got on it and it snapped. You couldn't play guitar for weeks!"  
Noel sighed, his sobriety coming back to him. He shook his head, "God, Dad was such a prick."  
"Yeah. But enough about him," Liam said.  
"Can we go now? I'm fucking tired of just lying around," Noel whined.  
"Quit yer' whinging. The doctor said they're gonna keep you for another two hours or summat," Liam said.  
Noel groaned, "What are we supposed to do for the next two whole hours?"  
"Sleep. Move over," Liam ordered.  
Noel grunted as he wiggled over. "There, now there's enough room for yer' fat arse."  
Liam lied down next to him, "Fuck off. I'm smaller than you."  
Noel scoffed, "In your dreams, Our Kid."  
Liam rolled over so his back was facing Noel, "Go to sleep."  
"With pleasure," Noel said closing his eyes.  
"'Ey, Noel?" Liam asked.  
"Hm?" Noel hummed.  
"I love ya'," Liam said.  
Noel nudged him, "Don't be soft. I love ya, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I do not own Oasis, sadly. I know that the attack in Toronto happened, but I do not know the events that followed. This is purely fiction. Written strictly for fun.


End file.
